


happy

by sayohjna



Series: misakoko noncon au [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Internal Conflict, idk what to tag, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayohjna/pseuds/sayohjna
Summary: Misaki doesn't know if she likes Kokoro’s definition of happy.
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Tsurumaki Kokoro
Series: misakoko noncon au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757104
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	happy

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for trauma desensitization purposes  
> anyway i like misakoko but their stans annoy me so i am always conflicted thinking about them

Happy. 

Misaki doesn't know what to think of the word. Kokoro loves it. She uses it all the time. 

_The whole world should feel happy._

_I just want to make you happy, Misaki. Isn't this the ultimate happiness?_

_We have to do this, or else you won't be happy._

Misaki shudders as Kokoro runs her fingers through her hair. Why does happy always feel so sad? 

This sort of thing is a regular occurrence by now. After practice they would do these sorts of happy things. Kokoro and her fingers, touching, reaching down… 

Like now, for instance. After Kokoro is done caressing Misaki’s hair, she puts her hands on the other girl's shoulders. “You're the cutest, Misaki,” she says with a giggle. 

Misaki doesn't respond. Instead, she focuses on breathing in and out as Kokoro begins unbuttoning her cardigan. This will all be over soon if she just stays quiet and obedient. 

Kokoro strokes Misaki’s breasts, gently moving them around and around. She pokes a nipple through Misaki’s black bra, smiling as Misaki squeals a bit. 

Next, Kokoro reaches for Misaki’s stomach. She gently caresses the skin, slowly making her way down to Misaki’s hips. 

A tear streaks down Misaki’s cheek as Kokoro slides a finger into her jeans. She rubs up and down slowly, eventually adding a second finger. 

Kokoro pushes into Misaki’s vagina, and Misaki can barely hold back her cry. When Kokoro does this, it makes her feel… wrong. It makes her feel like every part of her body is collapsing in on itself. 

As soon as Kokoro is satisfied with making a mess of Misaki’s insides, she slides her fingers out. But it isn't over yet. She decides to go up, and rubs on Misaki’s clit. 

Misaki makes a noise somewhere between a moan and a sob, but Kokoro takes no notice. She continues to play with Misaki’s clit. 

Misaki explodes, soaking her panties with fluid that almost seeps into her jeans. 

“There,” Kokoro purrs. “Doesn't that make you feel happy?”

Yes. This is how Misaki needs to feel. 

Happy. Happy. Happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> i have some ideas for making this a series but for now it's a stand alone


End file.
